Surprise!
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA. Another sequel to The Jedi Trap and To Woo a Handmaiden. The continuing adventures of Padme and Dorme. Dorme is planning a surprise party for Anakin, but then nothing ever goes as Dorme plans.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise!

Chapter One

Within a few short days of returning from their honeymoon, Dorme and Anakin found themselves separated. The Jedi Council was sending Obi-Wan and his apprentice to Antion to settle a border dispute. They would be gone approximately three weeks.

Padme had kept Dorme employed as her bodyguard, and the two women soon discovered that they could rely upon each other for solace during their husband's expected long abscences. They now sat together, doing just that; consoling one another, glancing over a data screen revealing a standard calendar.

"Three weeks." Padme sighed, her finger counting off the days on the screen. "That would have them arriving on Coruscant around...here." She poked at a small dated square.

Dorme peered closer to the screen, cocked her head, and before Padme could ask her what was wrong, she had jumped up from her chair and left the apartment. Padme shook her head and took a sip of her tea. The girl was eccentric, no doubt about that.

Dorme returned soon, carrying a digital calendar of her own. "There. You see?" She handed the item to Padme, who glanced over the date, following Dorme's pointing gesture.

"N day?" Padme read the abbreviated notation with a questioning glance at Dorme.

"Anakin's naming day! Shmi told me."

Padme smiled. Dorme and her mother-in-law were getting along remarkably well. Anakin had found his mother employment at the Temple repairing small droids, and Dorme often visited her. Shmi seemed content and even seemed to like Dorme. She even didn't seem to mind when Dorme had attempted to hook her up with her pilot, Ric, although it was uncertain if anything would ever come of it.

Padme looked up at Dorme, anticipating an explanation to her now concentrated expression.

"We must do something special." She smiled sweetly, but Padme knew better. Dorme was cooking up something special all right and Padme sideways glanced at her friend suspiciously as she took another sip of her now cold tea.

The following morning, Dorme stood behind Padme in her dressing room, sweeping her curls up into an elaborate head adornment. The Senator had meetings today and Dorme would be free until later this afternoon.

"What are your plans for today, Dorme?" Padme mumbled while holding onto hair fasteners between her clenched teeth, taking one out at a time and placing them in the hand waiting beside her face.

"I was going to check with Master Windu and see if we can plan the surprise party at the Temple."

"He'd like that." Padme's worry began to lessen. Surely, if the party was to be at the Jedi Temple, Dorme would restrain herself of any elaborate schemes, but just to be sure, Padme decided to question her a little more. "What do you have in mind for the party?"

"Oh, nothing fancy. A few friends, a cake, drinks, some music."

Padme sighed, somewhat relieved, but still a little worried. "Are you sure you don't want to wait to make the arrangements until I can go with you?"

"No, thanks Mi'Lady. I can handle it. Just leave everything up to me."

Padme's eyes rolled a bit, but she quickly hid her exasperated look. Perhaps marriage and Anakin's common sense had rubbed off on Dorme, she hoped. Certainly, she couldn't mess up a simple naming day party.

Later that morning, Dorme anxiously awaited the arrival of Master Windu in the Temple Foyer she had been told wait in. She heard his cloak swishing behind him before she actually saw him and a twinge of nervousness went through her. The man had a reputation for being stubborn and disagreeable. His approaching broad smile relaxed her and she returned it readily.

"Mrs. Skywalker?" Dorme smiled even wider. "How may I be of assistance?"

Dorme quickly informed the Jedi Master of her intention to throw a surprise naming day party for Anakin on the day of his arrival back from Antion. The older Jedi listened intently and smiled once again as Dorme finished speaking.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I'm sure he will be pleased." The Master then bowed politely and ushered Dorme to the exit of the Temple. "If there is anything else we can help you with, please let us know."

Dorme smiled at thedark-skinned Jedi and shook his hand firmly. She was going to have to take back every nasty thing she had ever thought about the man. He was absolutely charming and so agreeable!

Mace Windu closely watched Dorme leave the building before completely changing his expression. Blast! Dorme wanted to throw Anakin a party! Here? If the stories that Master Obi-Wan had told him about this young woman were true, he must heighten security, check all the fire extinguishers, secure all the younglings in the creche, warn the elder Jedi Masters, and check with the Temple Healers to ensure they would be prepared for the certain upcoming catastrophe.

Dorme's steps down the streets of Coruscant were light and her mood was bright. All of her plans were going so well. Master Windu had so readily agreed, and Padme had even trusted her to make all the arrangements herself! Anakin was going to be so surprised! She strolled into the bakery, smiling at the droid workers and cooks, looking at a few digital scans of various cakes and delectable desserts before making up her mind.

"I want to order the absolute biggest cake that you can make. Big enough for a woman about my size to hide in." Dorme grinned slightly as she thought about the look of surprise on Anakin's face when she, herself popped up out of the cake. She had to be inside the cake, with everyone in their places as soon as Anakin and Master Kenobi arrived back on Coruscant. She knew they would first go to the Temple to report the findings of their mission to the Council, as was customary. Master Windu would then lead the Jedi to a seemingly empty training hall, and there the party would start.

The droid confirmed the order and noted the delivery date, time, and destination. He assured her there would be no complications.

"Perfect." Dorme smiled again widely. She turned and left the bakery with a bounce in her step. Everything was going according as planned. But in Dorme's life, nothing ever went as planned. Even she knew that, but she refused to give in to any negative thoughts. No. Everything was going to be fine. She was going to prove to Padme, Anakin, and herself that she could handle throwing a simple surprise party.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Dorme continued her shopping spree and soon found herself on the east end of Coruscant. Neftalli's Naughties was one of her favorite lingerie stores and she couldn't resist the "On Sale" sign that blinked at the front window. She was needing an outfit for the party. Something sexy, but not too revealing. She didn't want to put Master Windu into shock when she popped up out of that cake. 

She finally decided on a cute little blue leather one-piece body suit that was tasteful, but still fun. It hid her bosom well enough and covered most of her rear, she noticed while glancing behind her into the dressing room mirror. The attached wide ribbons from the bottom revealed her legs well enough that she considered the outfit to be acceptable by Jedi standards. Nodding her head, her mind was made up. This was the outfit she would wear while hiding in the cake. The Senator would be proud of her choice, surely.

Upon approaching the droid cashier to pay for her purchase, she noticed bags of balloons hanging on the wall and decided that they would add to the party festivities as well. She quickly squinted at the bags to read the writing, saw the words "Party Balloons," and promptly purchased 300 of them.

Dorme entered the Jedi Temple and sought out the creche. She was told the younglings were in the remote training area with Master Yoda. Stopping to ask for directions from at least two padawan learners and one Knight, she eventually discovered the training area and stepped inside to address the small green Master.

"Younglings!" His gimer stick wrapped on the floor. "A visitor we have. Anakin's bride, Dorme, this is."

The younglings all chimed together. "Hello Mrs. Dorme."

They were so cute! Dorme noted as she glanced into the small trusting faces, returning their shy grins.

"Pleasant to see you, it is. How may I help?"

"Master Yoda, I was wondering if I could borrow some of the older younglings for a while. I need their help in preparations for Anakin's surprise party."

Yoda cautiously glanced at Dorme, but then a sparkle lit his eyes. "Borrow them you may. Looking forward to this party, we are. Young Skywalker will be pleased."

"I hope so." Dorme smiled once more at the shorter Master before motioning to the younglings to follow her into the empty and larger training area which was to be the stage for the following night's party.

She handed a shopping bag to the oldest appearing youngling and knelt to look him in the face. "I need these balloons blown up by tomorrow night's party. After you've blown them up, put them into this tarp, so that we can hang it from the ceiling and then release them when Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan enter the room tomorrow night. Will you help me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dorme." The young boy smiled, eager to assist the wife of one of his favorite Jedi.

"Thanks." She patted the young boy's head and quickly left the room. She had many more errands to run, and she was completely confident that the children could handle blowing up a few balloons.

The children soon were exasperating themselves on the tedious task. They were growing weary of their assignment and about to give it up entirely when Master Yoda entered the room.

"Master Yoda, there's too many! We don't have enough air."

"Air you need not. Concentrate. The Force you have, do you not?"

The children looked at each other and grinned. The balloons rapidly began inflating through the power of the Force and very soon, the task was complete. Yoda slowly approached the pile of balloons and concentrated for a moment on them. 'Odd shapes for balloons,' he thought. 'They were doubled together, almost like the shape of a woman's...' A large smile slowly creased the Master Jedi's face as he realized the balloons were indeed in the shape of women's breasts. This was going to be some party. He couldn't wait to see Master Windu's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The following day, Padme sat in the living area of her apartment, looking at a datapad readout of theCoruscantdocking schedule. Obi-Wan and Anakin's transport would be arriving later that afternoon, on time.

She had been surprised that Dorme had needed very little assistance in setting up this party, but she had to check one last time to make sure. She leaned back and yelled over her shoulder to Dorme, who was getting dressed in the bedroom. "Are you sure everything is ready?"

"Yes, Mi'Lady!' Came a frustrated cry. "The band is set, the decorations are up, thanks to the younglings. Now all I have to do is get ready and get down to that bakery!"

Padme had initially worried about the impropriety of such a display inside the Jedi Temple, but the sight of Dorme entering the living area eased her mind somewhat. She was dressed modestly, most of her skin, other than her upper chest and legs was covered. Padme noted it was a much different costume than the ones they had donned on their trip to Tatooine! Maybe this party will turn out all right after all.

"You look great Dorme." She smiled at her friend.

"Thanks. I'm really excited about the party, but I'm more excited to see Anakin."

"I know what you mean. I miss Obi-Wan terribly." Padme glanced up at the digital clock sitting on a nearby table. "Shouldn't you be going to the bakery now?"

"Blast! I've gotta go!" Dorme quickly grabbed her bag, full of clothes she intended to change into after her surprise display, and fled the apartment.

She arrived at the bakery with just a minute to spare and was met with a menacing and unfriendly grin appearing on an elderly woman behind the counter. This was not the same employee she had dealt with before. The woman seemed to snarl at Dorme, glancing her up and down. Her words were sharp and direct.

"You're late missy."

"I'm sorry, but I.." Dorme was immediately interrupted by a wrinkled hand directing her to the back of the store.

"In there honey, and hurry up."

"But I need to make sure..."

"Stop wasting time missy! These men don't like to be kept waitin'!" The older woman slapped Dorme on the behind, hustling her to the rear storage room.

Of all the nerve! But what men was this old hag talking about?

Dorme turned, intending to give the woman a piece of her mind, but her attention was caught by a droid worker who was hastening her toward one of the two tall cakes in the room. The cake was already on a hoverdroid, ready to be loaded and transported. She hesitated, but quickly climbed in, surprised at the comfort of the inside. It was roomy enough that there was a place to sit and relax.

Once the top was closed, she was vaguely aware of movement as the hoverdroid placed the cake onto a transport. Dorme calculated it would take approximately ten minutes to reach the Temple and then she would have to start listening for her cue from the band, at which time she would release a small lever that lifted the lid, exploding edible confetti and herself into the air. This was going to be great! She couldn't wait to see the surprise on Anakin's face.

The motion soon settled and Dorme listened intently, her heart pounding in anticipation. As soon as she heard the first notes of music, she flipped the lever and found herself standing amidst a shower of falling confetti, and looking into the smiling faces of at least two dozen men, and not one of them was a Jedi Knight.

"Oh sh..." Her exclamation was drowned out by cat calls and whistles.

The cheering abruptly stopped as the confetti cleared and a voice range out from among the crowd of males, accompanied by an accusing pointing hand. "Hey! You're not T'Lana!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

'T'Lana...T'Lana...' Why did that name sound so familiar?

The stare of the strangers' eyes were upon her as Dorme quickly tapped into a past memory. That little black datapad of Anakin's: He gave it to her right before he proposed. It was his attempt to prove to Dorme that from now on, she would be the only woman in his life. She didn't hesitate in accepting his 'gift.'

That night, she had taken it home and spent most of the evening studying the names and addresses of at least 40 women of several different worlds and several different species. Feeling a little squimish, Dorme almost gave into her emotions at the knowledge that Anakin had been such a pervert. But, he had changed. He had already proven that to her, and by giving her this datapad, he was once again proving it. She had chosen to trust him. She had to. She loved him. Following that revelation, Dorme promptly burned the thing. But now, that name haunted her memory. It was one of the names from that little black datapad!

She quickly contemplated her present situation. If she was here where T'Lana had been expected, that would mean...T'Lana was at the Jedi Temple!

Dorme blurted out a quick apology to her onlookers and attempted to crawl out of the cake, quite unsuccessfully. The ribbons trailing from her bodysuit caught on the inside cake structure, causing her to stumble, fall headfirst and slide down the length of the sugary confection. Covered in white frosting and confetti, she looked up into several of the men's faces still staring at her, their mouths now agape.

She picked herself up, apologized once more and bolted from the building. She found herself standing on a plastisteel platform adjoining several similar structures. She immediately recognized her location. Blast! She was in East Coruscant! She would be lucky to be able to hail a public transport here, especially looking the way she did, covered in layers of icing and colorful, edible confetti.

She wandered down the walkway for quite some time, avoiding curious glances from passersby, looking for a place where she could clean herself up. She sighed in relief when she noticed a public holovid ahead. But who would she call? She had invited almost everyone she knew to the party and her mother was off-planet on her sixth honeymoon. Just then, she remember Shmi telling her that Ric Olie would not be able to attend the party. He had gotten a cold and chose to spend his evening at home.

She entered the familiar code and soon a coughing and sniffling image of Ric appeared on the screen.

"Dorme? What's that all over your face?"

"Ric! I don't have time to explain. I need you to come and get me right away!"

A sly grin appeared on the pilot's face. "Not until you tell me what you've been up to."

"Ric!" Dorme rolled her eyes, flinging a chunk of icing off of her face with her finger. "It's icing, all right? I fell into a cake."

Ric chuckled softly before once more spasming into a cough.

"Now come and get me!"

"Okay..okay. I'll be there in a jiffy."

Dorme rushed into the Jedi Temple and paused as the sound of upbeat music met her ears. She was too late.

She ran to the training room entrance and gasped at the sight before her. Padawans were busy batting around balloons that looked just like...she gasped once more...boobs! She hesitantly glanced over the crowd, who all seemed to be focusing on the same thing. Master Windu looked absolutely furious. Anakin standing next to him, loked simply curious. Master Obi-Wan and the senator looked embarassed, and Master Yoda..well, he looked surprisingly pleased.

Dorme stood in the doorway hidden from the view of the crowd, not certain of what to do, until she spied a barely clad T'Lana approaching Anakin. The young woman spun around and Dorme got a good look at her face. It was the girl from the Pleasure Point, the whorehouse where she had blackmailed Anakin!

Padme held tightly onto the arm of her husband just in case Obi-Wan decided to run from embarassment and leave her alone to fend off the furious glances of Master Windu. She looked further down the row of Jedi and was surprised to see Yoda apparently enjoying himself. He had a huge stupid grin on his face. Anakin looked completely confused, the same as she did. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Where was Dorme?

The balloons floating and being knocked around were shocking enough, but the scantily dressed seductress that had emerged from the cake was now moving toward Anakin and beginning to remove what little clothing she had on. Padme groaned as she felt obi-Wan become more tense than he already was. She didn't think the evening could get much worse, until she saw Dorme, covered in something sticky and white, running toward them. She hurled herself through the middle of the cake, and tackled the dancer from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The band had left and most of the party crowd had dispersed. Master Yoda lingered behind to console the now much-distraught Dorme who sat in a pile of crumbled cake, popped balloons and streamers. He placed a hand gently on one of the few clean spots on her body, her right shoulder.

"Told you I did. Pleased, Young Skywalker is."

Dorme looked up to the Jedi Master with a confused and questioning expression. She shook her head solemnly and then glanced behind her to the hallway where Anakin and Obi-Wan were attempting to calm down a very agitated Master Windu. She then looked back to Yoda.

"He doesn't look too pleased to me." The disappointment was heavy in her voice.

"Wrong you are. Surprised he was. Pleased too." He was patting her shoulder lightly. "This party, forget it not, he will."

Dorme was surprised to see the Jedi Master wink at her before he slowly hobbled away. He was right about one thing. Anakin would probably never forget this night, and the Senator would probably never let Dorme forget it either.

She stood up to assist Padme who was cleaning up, but was stopped once more by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look into blue eyes that held just a hint of humor.

"Oh Anakin." She gushed, now very close to tears. "I'm so sorry. I screwed up everything." Dorme gazed longingly into the face of her husband, hoping for forgiveness and understanding, but he had dropped his gaze and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Was he laughing? She leaned down to get a better look at his face and saw that he indeed was attempting to maintain his composure. The only sound he made was a slight oomph as Dorme slugged him in the arm.

"Anakin! It's not funny! Did you see Master Windu's face? And poor Master Obi-Wan. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for this." Her voice was low and Anakin had to lean in to hear her next words. "I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't forgive me either."

"Dorme." Anakin shook his head slightly at her as a sly grin appeared on his face. His hand was now removing chunks of icing from her hair. "No one has ever done anything like this for me. It was great! Especially when you kicked T'Lana's butt."

Dorme winced, hoping that the poor girl's hair she had yanked out would grow back soon. But how could Anakin not be upset about this? The party had been a complete disaster!

Warm breath and soft lips moving against her neck confirmed his previous words and feelings and drove the doubts from her mind. She felt a hot and moist tongue snaking up her neck and he began nibbling on her earlobe. His whispered words caused her knees to nearly buckle. "You taste sweet. Let's get this place cleaned up so we can go home and I can finish...my dessert."

Dorme blushed deeply as Anakin kissed her mouth gently, and then they both assisted Padme and Obi-Wan so that they could hurry home.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue 

Padme and Dorme enjoyed the presence of their husbands' company for the next six months before duty caled them away once more. Clinging tightly to them on the loading platform, each woman affectionately kissed their husbands goodbye. Neither of them moved from the platform until the ship taking the Jedi away was out of sight.

They then turned toward one another, smiling gently, knowing that they had each other's comfort and understanding. Padme took Dorme's arm as they made their way back to their transport.

"I have a surprise for you." Padme said quietly.

"For me? What is it?"

Padme stopped to turn and face her friend. "Obi-Wan and I are going to have a baby."

The words, finally sinking into Dorme's brain, brought a large smile to her face and she hugged her employer and best friend tightly. "That's wonderful!" She hugged her again.

The two once more began walking, this time Dorme taking Padme's arm.

Dorme was surprisingly silent and Padme wondered and slightly worried about what she could be thinking. Dare she ask? She inhaled deeply and took the chance. "What are you thinking about?"

Two words from Dorme's mouth made her regret her decision.

Dorme smiled widely, that ornery and conniving sparkle returning to her eyes before she proudly exclaimed. "Baby shower!"


End file.
